Alien Hipporito
'''Alien Hipporito (ヒッポリト星人 - Hipporito Seijin) is an alien featured in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. Hipporito appeared in Episodes 26-27. ' '''Subtitle: ''Hell Alien ''(地獄星人 - ''Zigoku Uchujin).' Ultraman Ace Powers/Weapons *Gas Chambers: Hipporito can create special chambers specifically designed to trap beings like Ultras that can appear from nowhere, secrete a green liquid from within, and create a gas that ultimately turns the victim into a jade statue. *Teleportation: Hipporito can teleport himself and objects at will. *Fake Ultra Sign: Hipporito can create a fake Ultra sign to trick other ultras. *Flamming Chop: Hipporito can increase his physical attacks by surrounding his hands with fire. *Eye Bolts: Hipporito can launch lightning bolts from his eyes. *Blinding Sparks: From his eyes on his face and anntenae Hipporito can create blinding sparks from his eyes. *Twin Belly Lasers: From the red spot on his chest, Hipporito can launch two strong red lasers. History Some time after Yapool's defeat, an alien by the name of Hipporito traveled to Earth to both conquer the planet and kill Ultraman Ace and the other Ultra Brothers. Hipporito first appeared in a city, calling out to Ace to demonstrate his power to the Ultra by decapitating a giant statue of Ace before teleporting away. TAC soon found Hipporito in a desert area and attacked him. But TAC's fighters were easily downed by Hipporito's strength and Ultraman Ace appeared on the scene. During the fight, Ultraman Ace and Hipporito were roughly matched in strength until Hipporito trapped Ace inside a glass chamber that appeared out of nowhere, where Ace was doused in an unusual liquid and gas inside the chamber. Then to everyone's shock, after a few seconds the chamber disappeared to reveal Ace turned into a giant statue composed of jade! Not yet finished with his goal, Hipporito sent out a phony distress signal to the other Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Jack) who rushed to the scene. Shortly after discovering the jaded statue of Ace, Hipporito appeared and trapped Ultraman and Zoffy into the glass chambers. Seven and Jack fought Hipporito but were overpowered by his strength. Jack was trapped in a chamber shortly into the fight, leaving Ultraseven to fight Hipporito alone. The alien easily overpowered the hero and trapped him in a statue chamber as well, turning all the Ultra Brothers into statues of jade as well. With the Ultra Brothers now turned into jade, TAC were the only ones left to stop Hipporito's world conquest but none of their weapons were strong enough to do any harm to the alien and were surrounded in a ring of fire created by the alien. Suddenly, a large, green energy ball fell from the sky and attacked Hipporito. It was revealed to be none other than the Father of Ultra. Proceeding first by rescuing TAC and freeing Ace from his jade coating, The Father of Ultra seemed to have Hipporito under control with his energy attacks and superior strength, until Hipporito blinded and injured Ultra Father with his laser attacks. Weakened, the Father of Ultra gave his color timer to Ultraman Ace, reviving his adopted son before dying himself from Hipporito's injuries. Now revived and fueled with the Father of Ultra's energy, Ace beat down Hipporito with ease. After a combination of TAC's weapons as well as his own, Hipporito was finally destroyed by Ace's Metallium Beam. Ace proceeded to revive the Ultra Brothers and the group managed to revive the Father of Ultra. Trivia *Alien Hipporito (in his showa appearance) appears as a playable character in the PSP game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Hipporito reappeared in the movie Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers as '''Super Alien Hipporito'. After Pandon was destroyed by Ultraman Mebius, a glass chamber suddenly formed around Mebius and he was doused in an unusual liquid and gas inside the chamber, which quickly transformed Mebius into a Bronze statue that was left on the harbor where he beat King Pandon. A dark cloud then emerged from the sky forming into Super Alien Hipporito, the leader of the invasion of monsters. Super Alien Hipporito warned humanity of their destruction now with Mebius defeated and that there is no hope left for the people of Earth. The alien then vanished into thin air, but not before unleashing two more monsters upon humanity: King Silvergon and King Goldras. Later that night as his monsters were continuing their path of destruction, Super Alien Hipporito returned to join them in the destruction, continuing his goading to the humans of their destruction. Still with hope inside of him, Daigo became Ultraman Tiga to confront the three monsters. However despite Tiga’s strength over King Silvergon and King Goldras, Super Alien Hipporito assaulted Tiga himself and the hero was over powered by the three monsters. Then just as Hipporito tried to transform Tiga into a bronze statue. Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia appeared, saving Tiga. Now three on three, the odds were now evened and Super Alien Hipporito fought Tiga by himself. Super Alien Hipporito was no match for Ultraman Tiga and was ultimately destroyed by the Zepellion Beam. *During the film's climax, Super Alien Hipporito’s face formed the chest of the Giga Chimera. *During the time of the film's promotion, Super Alien Hipporito and the 8 Ultra Brothers perform a PSA about not using phones in the theater. *In this film, Hipprito's red chest lasrer is more thicker and stronger. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Super Alien Hipporito is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Super Alien Hipporito survived the longest of the king monsters. King Pandon was 2nd place. *The Hipporito suit from the 8 Bros film was reused for Hipporito's appearance in the film. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm